Total Drama All All Stars
by NewAgeHero
Summary: the top 8 from seasons 1, 4, and 6 are being brought to together for a new season! rated T for reasons, and also don't get mad if I don't update because i have a very tight schedule.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Total Drama All-All Stars! (season 7, also the winners in my country (and this story) are Owen Lightning and Shawn**

**I own nothing, this belongs to teletoon**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newest season of total drama," "TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL-ALL STARS!" Chris Mclean said on the shores of a brand-new beach. "Lawyers shut down Pahkitew for another go, but I bought this NEW island in INTERNATIONAL waters, which gives me _certain_ privileges!" He straightened his hair before continuing, "On this season, we've invited the top 8 back from season one, four, and 6!" Chris gave an evil smile, "And here they come now!" He pointed up, and the camera picked up 24 teenagers falling from the sky

_Back before the drop_

"Damn it, why did I agree to ANOTHER season of this show?" Duncan complained loudly. "Because of your incredible likeably." He noticed Topher walk towards him, "The viewing audience loves you, and besides if you hadn't agreed, you would still be in juvie." Duncan was going to reply, but before he could, the bottom of the plane they were on collapsed, and left them freefalling towards their deaths.

_On the Ground_

Chris laughed evilly as the cast hit the ocean, and started grinning as they dragged themselves on shore. "Hellllo, Caaampers!" Chris was in a good mood. "As you know the basic gist is and stuff, I've decided on a treat," They were all confused. "As the Three winners, Owen, Lightning, and Shawn pick their teams, with Owen picking first!" The campers gasped in shock and Owen looked ecastic. "Hmmmm I pick Izzy!" he yelled, "This is going to be AWESOME!" "Sha-shut up loser, I pick sha-DJ!" Everyone looked surprised at this, so he elaborated, "Well duh, he's the only other jock on the island!"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Jo: *throws a fit*

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Uhhh… ok." Shawn piped up, "I pick Jasmine." She ran forward and hugged Shawn

**Con Cam **

Jasmine: This is gonnah be great (im spelling her words with her accent, the errors are on purpose)

**Con Cam**

"AWESOME!" You can guess who said that, "I PICK GWEN!" It was understandable, considering their friendship. "Sha-really loser? I pick Sha-Geoff." No one actually cared. "I pick Zoey, she'll survive the zombies."

**Con Cam**

Jasmine: don't play that game with me Shawn

**Con Cam**

The rest of the picks were settled with the teams being:

Team Owen: Owen Izzy Gwen Mike Leshawna Sky Cameron Dakota

Team Lightning: Lightning DJ Geoff Duncan Sugar Jo Scarlett Anna Maria

Team Shawn: Shawn Jasmine Zoey Heather Max Topher Dave Scott.

The rest of the day was spent unloading luggage from the trees, with more to come.

**So yeah…. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Total Drama All-All Stars! Thanks for all the support so far, and now some responses/disclaimer **

**I own nothing, this all belongs to teletoon**

**Guest: Ehhhhhh. Might get a little emotional**

**Nicole357: Awesome! Hope you like this chapter!**

** : Yeah, but Lightning is hilarious, and I think Cameron should be a little timid after his injury in season 5.**

**Invaderzimdibfan: You do that!**

**JVM-SP150: Yeah, it'll get better, it was 4 AM when I wrote chapter 1.**

**Fan: Mike and Zoey have something special going to happen, and Jasmine knowing about the zombies is a plot point later on. Yes I did watch Pahkitew.**

**And now onto the story!**

_The next Day- Team Lightning's cabin_

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were idly playing cards while watching Lightning and Jo lift weights, "I don't know about you man," Geoff started, "But this is looking like a real good team." He then noticed Sugar and Anna Maria arguing about hair, "Almost, that is." DJ raised his eyebrow, "Why are they arguing about who looks better, when they both are uglier than Godzilla's mother." It was a decent joke, but the fact that DJ said it made it hysterical. "Boys, this is just like season one, but with no Harold." Duncan looked happy when he said that. "Hell Yeah!" they all cheered, giving a group hi-five. _"Camper, please report to the top of the mountain, you have 30 minutes." _Chris's voice played over the loudspeaker. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were their right after Lightning and Jo, who had raced up.

_Time Gap for all to get up the mountain_

"Now that you're all here, we can begin the challenge, and it's a _big _one," Chris started up, "For the first part, every member of your team must climb into these barrels, and roll down the mountain." He grinned evilly as announcing this part, "The first three from each team to get to the bottom gets the move on to the second part of the challenge, and also, the 5 who don't move on have immunity for this challenge, unless they get disqualified, for like, you know, getting out of their barrel." He clapped his hands together, "Team Owen, your up first." "AWESOME!" Owen yelled as he jumped into a barrel and slided down, quickly followed by Izzy. The rest of the team were not as sure of this. "Rule number 16 paragraph 6 of ALL of your contracts states that you must compete in every challenge barring injury or elimination," Chris looked up, "SO GO!" That was enough convincing for all of them, so they started tumbling down the mountain, even though Owen and Izzy were already at the bottom, Sky quickly was down there as well. "OWEN IZZY AND SKY ADVANCE!" Chris yelled into his megaphone, "TEAM LIGHTNING, GO!" Lightning and Jo were instantly in the lead, with Duncan and Geoff close behind. It was tight with the four of them until the end, when Duncan pulled out a metal baseball bat from seemingly nowhere, and hit Jo's barrel with it. The barrel couldn't roll damaged, so it crashed into a tree, leaving Lightning, Geoff, and Duncan the three advancing

**Con Cam**

Duncan: I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve

Jo: WHERE DID HE GET A BAT

Geoff: WOOOOOO!

Max: I will use my psychic ability for this one (no joke he can see 3 seconds into the future in canon)

**Con Cam**

"AND NOW, TEAM SHAWN!" The team rushed forward, jumping into barrels. When Topher refused, Scott shoved him into one and hopped in. In the middle of the race, Shawn and Jasmine were doing well, but were far behind Max, who was using his limited ability to it's fullest. He pulled in quickly, and noticed how far behind the others were, even though Shawn and Jasmine had finished as well. "ALRIGHT, THE 9 MOVING ON ARE LIGHTNING, DUNCAN, GEOFF, OWEN, IZZY, SKY, SHAWN, JASMINE, AND MAX!" Chris was being particularly loud today. "Follow me to the next part of the challenge." The nine followed him to a large tent, where he revealed part 2 of the challenge. "A watermelon smashing contest?" Owen started at it, "AWESOME!" Chris was visibly annoyed with Owen, so he explained the rules, "The person from each team with the most watermelons smashed after one minute will move on to part 3, as well as the person with the least smashed to make it even, nut people who don't smash one, are not eligible to be chosen for the last spot." Chris looked around, "Ready, Set, GO!" Team Lightning was easily doing the best, as Lightning was smashing a lot, screaming "Sha-Boom or something similar after each one. Geoff tried smashing one with his head, but he didn't even make a dent, and knocked him un-conscious. Duncan was using the same bat to smash his, to which Chris seemed to find hilarious, and allow it. Team Owen was only letting Owen do the smashing, as they put watermelons on the table and watched as he smashed them with his gut. Team Shawn was doing pretty well, as Jasmine told him that the watermelons were zombies. She was doing fine, but not as well as Shawn. Max, managed to blow one up, but used up his only explosive, making him the one with the least. Lightning had smashed the most, so the three part-er contest is Lightning vs Max, and Owen vs Shawn. The campers were confused about the matches, what was the third part of the challenge? Chris decided to tell them, "The third part of this challenge is a flaming-sword fight over shark-infested waters!" Owen and Max looked scared, Shawn shrugged, and Lightning cracked his knuckles, "Well lets Sha-do it, we haven't got day!" The fight between Lightning and Max was about to begin.

_The Beach _

Sky was trying to win Dave back, but he declined, and Topher was talking to Geoff and DJ about Team Shawn, "Listen you two, I think we should have an alliance, along with Duncan." Geoff surprisingly agreed with him, and convinced DJ to do the same, "DJ man, if we agree to this, we get most of our original alliance back, plus a spy." DJ was sold pretty quickly, and all they had to do now was convince Duncan, which they were about to do, but the fight was starting

_The Platform_

Max had on a safety helmet with a chin strap, and some shin guards. Lightning, on the other hand, had no armor on except a metal chest plate, which gleamed in the sunset. The fight begun. Max ran at Lightning, but he bounced off him. The jock lit his sword on fire with a match he had gotten from Duncan. It had ended very quickly after than, with one blow to the head enough to knock out Max., making Lightning the winner by KO. "Did I mention, that the winner's team gets a special help in the next challenge." Chris called out.

_The Beach _

Geoff and Topher were trying the recruit Duncan for the alliance, but he wanted no part of it, stating that the last alliance he made got him eliminated. Geoff's eyes shown of hurt as he realized what the punk was saying, they were supposed to be best friends, and he was accusing him of betrayal. Duncan realized that he fucked up. "Geoff I di-" He tried to say but Geoff hung his head as walked off, with multiple contestants giving him glares

**Con Cam**

Geoff- *In Tears* why would he say that? We're best friends…

Duncan- FUCK! I didn't mean it like that

Topher- I knew Duncan would be hard to recruit, but I didn't expect _that. _I mean, who would've? Poor Geoff….

Jasmine- (IM USING HER ACCENT) Duncan was more ruthless than ah thought.

**Con Cam**

Everyone watching the drama on the beach did not notice Shawn defeat Owen, and Lightning beat Shawn. But they did notice that Owen vs Max was about to happen, with the losers team sending one of their members off.

_The Platform_

Owen decided that he would just charge and knock off Max, and Max, super arrogant after lasting over 10 seconds with Lightning, decided not to use his power (I swear to everything its real). Owen ran fast and did just as he had planned, knocking

Max into the water, making Owen the winner of the challenge! "Alright Campers, the bonfire ceremony is in four hours, so Team Shawn better decided to vote someone off!" Chris wanted to be dramatic.

_Team Shawn- Just Shawn and Jasmine_

"Hey Jasmine, look, I wanted to talk to you about…" Shawn didn't get to finish his sentence before Jasmine butted in, (not typing her accent anymore) (ever) "About what Shawn?" She started to yell, "ABOUT HOW YOU WANT TO CHEAT ON ME WITH ZOEY?" She was getting angrier, "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE, IM DONE WITH YOU!" She screamed at him as he tried to defend himself, "What? No no no, Jasmine, you have it all-" Jasmine cut him off and told him to get away. He walked off, defeated. She noticed Chris arguing with Mike and ZOEY. She walked up to hear about how Chris would only let Mike be on the same team as Zoey if someone switched with him. "Hey Chris, I'll switch with Mike!" Jasmine spoke up. Mike's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" He just about shouted. (I did it for you, guest)

_Campfire Ceremony_

"Team Shawn, you lost, badly, to _Owen_." Chris teased, "And the people who get marshmallows are,

Mike

Zoey

Topher

Dave

Heather

Scott

And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

.

.

SHAWN!" Chris finally yelled out, "Max, your out!" Chris had as genuine smile as he said this, "And this method of elimination is…THE SLINGSHOT OF TERROR!" Chef revealed a giant slingshot, and put Max in it. "WHAT?" Max yelled in his dumb voice, "HOW COULD YOU GET RID OF PURE EVIL LIKE ME!" "Like this," Chris replies, making Max fly off into the distance.

"I'm glad he's gone," Chris started up his ending sequence, "Who will leave? Who will win? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!" (Credits)

**Yes, I know the Jasmine/Mike is bad, but I wanted those two angles to start, so uhh don't hate. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I hope that chapter 2 did well so yeah, have fun!**

_Team Shawn Cabin_

The "cabin" was really a giant condo rec room with two smaller dorms, the bedrooms. At the moment, everyone was in the rec room except for Heather, who was sleeping, and Dave, Who no one knew where he was. Mike and Zoey were making out on the couch, Shawn was thinking about Jasmine, and Topher was trying to convince Scott of something. "Listen Scott, you would really benefit from being my assistant." Topher needed to convince him in order for his plan to work. "And why would I trust you?" Scott quietly told him in his raspy voice, "The last person I trusted tried to stab me in the back." Topher was surprised, he didn't know that Courtney had hurt him that badly. "Listen, I'm going to be host, if you're my assistant, then you can bring her back and put her in _dangerous_ challenges." This seemed to convince Scott. "So what do I have to do?" "Convince Duncan to join my alliance, we already have DJ and Geoff. "CAMPERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEACH IN 5!" Chris's voice rang out from the microphone. Topher got up and sighed. Duncan needed to join, so that his alliance would work to its fullest potential. He walked to the beach as Scott separated from him to talk to Duncan. He hoped that Scott could do it. Duncan seemed upset and was separate from his team. This was perfect, if he managed to make it look like Duncan owed me for helping him with Geoff and DJ then I would be able to control him as much as I wanted. (In Topher POV for rest of the chapter starting now) Chris started to speak up again, I hated him for eliminating me last time, this time I'LL ELIMINATE HIM. "Today's challenge is dodge ball. Yes we can have normal challenges, now stop looking so shocked."

**Con Cam:**

**Gwen: Holy shit**

**DJ: Wow**

**Owen: AWESOME!**

**Con Cam**

"There is a twist though." Everyone looked annoyed, "It's 8 on 8 on 7 at the same time. If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out. If you get hit with a ball your out. Its single elimination one game people!" He finished I was actually pretty happy about this challenge, it was easy as shit. I lined up with the rest of my team on the weird looking court just as the game began. I picked up a ball for my team, as did Shawn and Mike. I noticed that several people got eliminated; Leshawna Dakota and Cameron. How do you get out this early I wondered as a ball zinged past my head. I looked at the thrower, Jo. I made I gestured at Mike and Shawn to all throw the balls at Jo. The strategy worked making i 7. It didn't remain like that for long though, as Team Lighting and Team Owen decided to target my team, eliminating Heather, Dave, and Mike (who had sacrificed himself for Zoey. However, Shawn had picked up the balls and eliminated Sugar, Gwen, and Anna Maria., 4. Scarlett was the nest to get out, as Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and Myself all teamed up to get her. The playing field was leveled for a short minute before Izzy and Sky were taken out. Zoey followed. I got out after by Lightning and Geoff teamed up and took me out. I walked off to the other side. Scott and Shawn took Over, eliminating Owen, Jasmine, and Geoff. Scott was eliminated, so I went over and talked to him. "Hey Scott, how did talking to Duncan go?" He looked up, "It went fine." (_Flashback Scott POV_)

"_Hey Duncan, how's it going?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was carrying out someone else's plan. "What the hell do you want?" He wasn't taking any of my shit today. "I want you to apologize to Geoff, so you can join our alliance of myself, Topher, Geoff, and Geoff." I was getting pretty annoyed, and Duncan realized it. "Okay, fine I'll go apologize, and since I'm feeling nice, I'll join your alliance." "Fine, then." I walked away._

_(Present, Topher)_

"Thank you Scott." I noticed that the challenge was over, with Team Lightning winning, with Team Owen losing. Time to manipulate Dave like I did Jasmine _(Flashback)_

"_Hey Jasmine." I was nervous, but I didn't let it show, this had to work in order to get rid of the so-called power couple. "Yeah?" We didn't interact much, so I guess she was surprised. I would've been too if the situations were reversed. "Listen, I saw Shawn kissing Sky the other day, and it looked really serious." She had either anger or annoyance in her eyes, I couldn't tell which one. "And how could I believe YOU?" I knew she would say that, so I had Noah from TDI make this for me, saying it was for a fanfiction. I showed a fake video of Shawn and Sky kissing in the confessional. She actually seemed pretty convinced, I would have to thank Noah, even though I was going to trick his cousin with it. "Thank you Topher, I'm going to have a talk with Shawn." She walked away, or should I say "stormed" away. I mentally high-fived myself. With Jasmine wanting to switch teams with Mike, I took away one of Shawn's best factors, her._

_(Back to Present)_

I went back to my cabin's rec room, and noticed Dave in the corner. I went to go talk to him. "Hey, Dave," I asked him, pretending to be shallow. "If you will tell Team Owen, I'll show you something _special." _He looked up, actually seeming pretty interested. "What do you want done Topher?" I hoped he wasn't being sarcastic like his cousin. I guessed that he wasn't, so I showed him the fake Shawn-and-Sky video. He shook with rage, "Those….Bastards!" He yelled in anger. He grabbed the video from me and ran off towards Team Owen's cabin.

**Dave POV**

"How could she do that to me?" I start talking to her again, and she goes and makes Shawn cheat on Jasmine, AND completely ditching our-brand new friendship! It took weeks for my sanity to come back after the finally, and I am to stop at nothing getting Sky eliminated. In my rant, I made it to her cabin and barged in. "HEY, TEAM OWEN!" They all looked at me in surprise. "Watch this!" I shoved the video in their faces. I watched their faces contort from surprise to shock, to finally, anger. "Vote her off." The members watching (everyone except Sky, Dakota, and Leshawna) nodded. I walked off, hoping that she would be gone by morning.

**Voting ceremony**

(no ones pov)

Team Owen was sitting at the campfire, awaiting their fate as Chris appeared with his plate of marshmallows. "Hello Campers!" He grinned. "The marshmallows go to;

Owen

Gwen

Izzy

Cameron

Leshawna

Dakota

Jasmine." He finished.

"What?" Sky was shocked. "Guys why?" "Because," Jasmine was angry, "You made Shawn cheat on me!" Sky was in shock. "Wha-What?" "That's all the time you have Sky, now fly! Heh heh." Chris laughed at his rhyme. Sky was sent off in the slingshot of shame, and Chris started the outro. "Now that Sky is gone, who else will Topher eliminate?" "Will anyone find out the truth?" "And will Duncan EVER apologize?" Chris straightened his hair, "Find out next time, on TOTAL!" "DRAMA!" ALL-ALL STARS!" _*Credits*_

**So how did you like this chapter? I hope it cleared everything up from the (Peter Griffin voice) **_**Cross Cross! **_ **See you next time, and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Welcome back to Total Drama All-All Stars! This is chapter 4, and I hope that you liked chapter 3, so here's this one!**

_Duncan POV_

I went up to Geoff, who was talking to DJ. "Hey, uh.. Geoff, I just wanted to apologize for accusing you of wanting to betray me." "Geoff turned around, "It's okay dude, I know that you were just mad, will you join the alliance though?" He grinned, "We can make it back to the final six!" Barely a second later he yelled again, "WOOO!," "PARTY!" We fistbumbed, and then group high-fived with DJ. Right as we were about to start eating our breakfast, Chris decided it was challenge time via loudspeaker, so we headed out. At the Amphitheater, which we were called to our respective team, and since we were all on the same team, we stayed together. "Hello Campers!" Chris flashed his fake smile, "Today one of our former contestants organized a challenge based on another from the 1st season, the WHEEL OF TORTURE!" Heather, Gwen, DJ, Owen, and Leshawna all visibly gulped.

**CON CAM**

**Duncan: My kiwis hurt until the finale last time**

**Owen: Aww Man…..**

**Leshawna: I water logged a bear last time, how hard can this be!**

**CON CAM**

"Now for the designer of part two…HAROLD!" The red-headed nerd stepped out from behind the curtain, picking his nose and smiling at Leshawna.

**Con Cam**

**Harold: Chris wants to do something special for this challenge, so he picked me to design it.**

**Leshawna: Thank lord it was Harold baby and not Alejandro.**

**Jasmine: Hm….**

**Con Cam**

Harold was bad news, for me at least. If I ever gulped, now was the time. I was goning to think more, but Chris started talking again. "Alright, so here is how it works, Harold will randomly select a Camper using this wheel **ITS IN 3****RD**** POV NOW FYI **(A wheel showing everyones faces is shown) and wheel will use your specially designed torture." He continued, "If you can do it, you move on to the next round, where HAROLD will pick your test." And he droned on, "If any of you get past that, you win a special prize, plus if your on the losing team, you win invincibility." He was almost finished, "You win the challenge by either one of your members being the last man standing, or you have the most people out, the same for the losing team but reversed." He grinned evilly, "Get up there!" The three teams went to their special stands with Owen, Lightning and Shawn's faces printed one of each. "First up, Team Owen!" He continued, "And the real first one…." Harold spinned the wheel, "Gwen!" She gave Chris the death glare as her tortu-err TEST was announced. Harold unfolded the paper, "Gwen must kiss Chris on the lips, and pretend she likes it.

**Con Cam**

**Chris: YES!**

**Gwen: *shivers***

**All Other Girls: *Shiver***

"WHAT?" Gwen looked scared, "NO WAY!" Chris was visibly annoyed, "FINE, YOUR OUT THEN!" None of her team could blame her, even hugging Chris was over the top. Harold spun the wheel again, "IZZY!" She looked happy, "Your task is to do the opposite of the last person's task." Everyone realized what this meant right as Izzy came up and Chris's eyes widened as she kicked him right in his soft spot. Chris collapsed to the floor and Chef who decided to come up and watch, also went to the floor from laughing so hard. "Ok, 1 up for team Owen!" Harold said as Chris still moaned on the floor. Harold rolled the wheel again, "Dakota, your test is to turn into your monster self." Everyone gawked at her awkwardly. "You…you can change form at will?" DJ asked timidly. "Yep!" Dakota answered happily before turning into a monster and back to normal in a span of 15 seconds. "Uhhh….ok." Topher voiced what everyone was thinking. "And the next person up is Owen!' Owen jumped up and down, rocking the his team's bleachers. "AWWW YEAH!" For some reason he was just as exited as ever. Since Chris was still groaning in pain Harold decided he would announce Owen's 'test' "Owen, your test is to name your least favorite member of this cast!" Owen was starled by this, "Gee Harold, I like everyone, this challenge is impossible because I like everyone!" No one was surprised. Harold spun the wheel again, "Cameron, your challenge is to fight Duncan!" Duncan got up and walked up to Cameron, who cowered in fear. In a few seconds it was over, and even though he got beat up, Cameron technically did fight him, so he got the point. Harold looked at Cameron like he knew what it was. He rolled the wheel again, "Jasmine, your test is to hear that the sky video was fake!" "WHAT!" Jasmine roared.

**CON CAM**

**Jasmine: WHAT HOW WHAT**

**Shawn: Hopefully know we can get back together, if you know, she didn't turn into a zombie.**

Harold wanted to hide and everybody else was shocked if they weren't Topher, Geoff, DJ, Scott, or Duncan. "Leshawna, your challenge is to-"NO THIS IS MY SHOW HAROLD!" Chris was back on his feet after about fifteen minutes in pain. "Who will win? Who will lose? Why did I pick Harold?" "Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!

**I'm having really bad writers block right now so sorry if this is too short. Hopefully I can write PPJ because I don't know.**


End file.
